My Beloved
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: A series of shipping drabbles with different couples across several different fandoms. Newest pairing up: Reed and Susan from Fantastic Four: WGH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A series of drabbles I'm working on for my sister. There will me many different fandoms involved. More MLP:FiM than I would have liked but oh well!

Pairing: Jarvan IV and Frett

Fandom: League of Legends/Swordgirls

Prompt Song: Here, there and Everywhere – Beatles

Story:

Jarvan stabbed his lance into the blood soaked earth beneath his feet. Sighing as he pulled off his helm, sweat-slicked hair sticking to both the helm and his forehead. He had just helped win a huge match for the League and was exhausted but his mind couldn't focus on that as he could only think of one thing. A beautiful girl waiting for him in another realm. He closed his eyes and smiled as he remembered her adorable little face smiling at him with her buck teeth in full view. He was tired and wished she was there with him but he didn't mind that she wasn't. She was busy girl that had a war of her own to fight, and he would love her all the same even if she wasn't here with him. Retrieving his lance and his flag, he turned and headed for his team's base. It would be a long way to the portal to take him to his Frett's realm.

Frett nibbled on her lip as she sat on the bench in the Crux barracks, her long blonde pigtails flopping as she bounced slightly on the bench with her toes. Her eyes shifted between each of her companions in the room. She had to get out of here, she had to get there, to be with him. But she couldn't just leave! The girls would ask questions and how could she ever explain to them that was in love…. With a male of all things! It would have been better if she had fallen for a vampire or even a witch! But no, a male, from another realm! She whimpered and pulled at her curly pigtails.

"Frett, are you alright…..?" Frett let out a surprised 'EEP!' and focused her gaze on the lavender-haired knight that addressed her.

"Hai! Pintail-sempai!" She quickly blurted out the words and scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

'Goddess! I'm so stupid!' She thought to herself and a pink-haired knight turned in her swivel chair towards Frett.

"Are you sure? Your face is very red. Are you not feeling well? Should I call the medic…?"

"N-n-no! I'm f-fine, Sarisan-san!" The blonde squeaked, face getting redder at the thought of the overly busty Medic Knight that wore nothing but a see through shirt and undergarments.

"I-I just need some fresh a-air!" She hopped to attention and saluted, "M-may I take my leave, Miss?" Sarisan chuckled as one of her cats jumped into her lap.

"Of course, Frett." She gave a friendly shooing wave of her hand at the blond, "Just take care and report directly to me when you get back."

"Yes, Miss! Thank you, Miss!" A extremely stiff Frett chirped and rushed out.

"What in the Goddess' name was that all about?" A red-haired knight in short-shorts asked.

"I'm not sure…" Sarisan said truthfully to the Messenger Knight next to her.

Jarvan stood in a field of flowers that glowed in the moonlight. He had been for an hour or two, knowing it could take a while for Frett get away the other girls. But he was starting to lose hope that he would see her tonight. He turned to go back to his realm when he suddenly heard a giggle and a happy squeak.

"Jarvan!" Turned around just as Frett tackled him in a flying hug, the force knocking them both to the ground. Lying with his back on the grass and his long hair in his eyes, he looked up to see the girl sitting on his wide chest and smiling down at him.

"Hiya!" She purred with her normal cheer, making him smile. Her position didn't look very comfortable and he was glad he had taken off his breastplate and shoulder pads.

"Hello, m'little lady. How're you this evening?"

"Great! Now that you're here. Miss me?" She leaned down and touched her nose to his, making him smile.

"Always and forever as long as we live apart." Frett giggled at this and kissed him on the nose. She let out a startled yelp as he sat up and she fell into his lap.

"Oooow…" He chuckled as she pouted and rubbed her rump, she was only wearing cloth short-shorts where he was still wearing his greaves.

"It's not funny…!" She was still pout but now had her arms crossed over her surprisingly small chest.

"Sorry, M'love…" Jarvan replied as he gathered her up in his arms and kissed her neck. The funny sensation tickling her skin and making her laugh. Gauntlets off, he ran his fingers through the curling ends of one of her pigtails.

"Your hair is even lovelier today than it was the last time I saw you…" He complimented with smile, the little blonde could only wave away his compliment in embarrassment.

"I missed you… I don't wanna be apart like thins anymore…" She mumbled sleepily as she curled up against his chest. He smiled sadly a her as he moved her to the side and gently lied her on the soft grass.

"Not long now, M'love… Just wait a little while longer…" He told her softly as he lay down on the grass next to her.

"M'kay…" Frett mumbled contently as rolled up and curled up in the crook of his arm.

"Sleep well, my tired love…." Jarvan whispered softly as Frett drifted off. Smiling himself as he could feel the love everywhere around them and hoped he would always be there to share it with her.

Sarisan looked around and tapped her pen on the table, making Pintail and Messenger Knight look up.

"What's up, boss?" The Messenger Knight asked then grumbled as Pintail put her queen in check.

"It's Frett, she hasn't reported in yet…"

"She's strong, she'll be fine…." Pintail said flatly as the Messenger Knight took her turn.

"Yes… I suppose you're right…"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I REALLY gotta stop slacking off!

Pairing: Reed and Susan

Fandom: Fantastic Four: WGH

Prompt Song: Teenage Dream – Katy Perry

Story:

A cool breeze filtered through the window of the slightly pick-clad room. The sky outside slowly started to change from light to dark as evening set. A smile played on Susan's lips as she hummed a soft tune while brushing her hair. Tonight was the night! Her first date with Reed but she didn't tell him that, he would've freaked. No, instead she just asked if they could go to dinner tonight and he had accepted! She was currently ecstatic as she got dressed. Finished brushing her hair, she slipped on a lavender peasant tunic and her capris skinny jeans. She turned to look at herself in her vanity mirror; hands on hips and weight shifted to one foot. Giving her reflection a satisfactory nod, she turned and headed for the door. She continued humming as she walked down the hall to the elevator to get to Reed's lab. Hitting the button and slipping inside as soon as it came.

"Hi, Susan! How are you this evening?" She chuckled softly as the hyperactive voice of their resident AI greeted her.

"Hi, H.E.R.B.I.E. I'm good." She replied happily.

"Wonderful! Speaking of wonderful, that's how you look!"

"Awww.. Thank you, H.E.R.B.I.E!" She gasped suddenly, "Uhm… Hey H.E.R.B.I.E…?"

"Yes, Susan?"

"Do you think that you could not announce me coming to the lab? It's surprise."

"Why of course! Oh I love surprises!"

"Thanks, H.E.R.B…" The rest of the ride went in silence as Sue waited to get to the top.

"We're here!" The happy AI announced and happily opened the door for her. Susan slipped out and stepped into the large room bathed in dark blue light. She often wondered how Reed didn't hurt his eyes in here. Taking careful steps, she slowly walked up to the computer console where Reed sat working.

"Hi, Reed." She said softly, startling the scientist and making him jump slightly.

"Susan? I didn't hear you come in…" He finally looked up and saw what she was wearing, "Wow, you look lovely! Going out tonight?" She was flattered by the compliment but the question wanted to make her slap her palm to her face in frustration; she settled for making her eye twitch slightly.

"Yess…" She hissed out at the innocently ignorant look on his face. She was now completely aware that he had no memory of their dinner arrangements…

"Really? With who?"

"…You…"

"Me?"

"Yes, Reed, you… We made dinner arrangements…" This information seemed to clearly surprise him.

"O-oh… I'm sorry, I don't remember…"

"I know…" She gently clapped her hands together, "So, you ready to go now?"

"S-sorry, Sue, but I have a lot of work to do right…" Reed's eyes guiltily drifted back to his computer screens and began to start working again. Watching this, Susan bit her bottom lips with her reddening cheeks puffed out slightly. Her calm quickly starting to dissipate as she clenched her fists.

'Didn't want to have to do this…' She thought to herself. If she was going to get a reaction out of him she was going to have to what females do best; get a male to notice them. Now that Reed was innocently ignoring her, she took her time to walk behind him. Leaning up against the back of his chair, she slipped her arms over his shoulders as she rested her head next to his, feeling him shift slightly under her touch.

"So, what you working on….?" She really didn't care but it would keep him off guard to what she was doing.

"I was starting t-ghah..!" His voice involuntary cut out as Susan started to play with the white in his hair and not-so innocently pressing herself against his back. Though, despite cutting off, Reed quickly recovered and continued along his explanation. The only reaction Susan could seem to get out him wherever she would nip or kiss his neck or ear was a slight shudder but he just kept talking about the project. After about five minutes of not so subtle hints she finally gave up and removed herself from him.

"….Yeah, that's amazing, Reed…." She grumbled dejectedly, crossing her arms and glaring at the back of his head.

"Yes! It really is quite fascinating!" His bubbly excitement had no effect on her. Her flushed face in a slight pout and she thought things over. Never in her life had she EVER met a guy that she got a weak hormonal response from, seriously, she was starting to worry about him. She usually couldn't get random men to STOP throwing themselves at her but Reed… She got little to nothing from him!

"Fine… We'll try something a little more forward then…" She whispered to herself and gave an evil grin, there was no way he'd be able to ignore with this next trick.

"…You say something, Sue….?"

"Nope…" She cooed out as she started to go around his chair until she was next to him.

"Oka-! Sue, what'er you doi-Gah!" He squeaked oddly as she slipped under his arms and sat in his lap, straddling him as she stared him in the face. Susan smirked as his arms snapped back to their natural length and a deep blush spread across his face; she finally got her reaction. She grabbed him by the front of his suit and pulled him close so that they were nose to nose.

"Listen, Richards, I came here for a date and I'm GETTING a date!" That being growled out, she pulled him into a kiss; if that didn't get her point across then nothing would.

"…Okay…." The word was kinda slurred as he was kind of in a daze at the moment.

Johnny walked down the down the hall, stuffing his face from a paper bag. He was headed to the living room but decided to stop by his sister's room to see if she wanted one of the baked good. He stopped in front of her room and hit the sensor to open the door.

"Hey si-!" A shock look over took his face and he dropped the bag of treats at what he saw before him. Her room had a giant blanket fort over the bed and with a mote of pillows on the floor. At the foot of the bed was an army of teddy bears, four dressed like the FF and the rest dressed like their enemies minus Doctor Doom. But what had really shocked him was the sight higher up on the bed; Susan was in her pink nightshirt and writhing with laughter as Reed stilled dressed in his suit tickled her with what looked like a teddy bear dressed like Doctor Doom. Johnny quickly slapped the sensor and the door shut as he turned around collapsed against it. He was in suck a state of shock that he didn't even feel Ben walking towards him.

"What's up with you, Flamebrain…?" Ben asked giving him a weird look, making Johnny look up at him in surprise.

"Ben! I think a Skrull has replaced my sister and fried Reed's brain! Or the other way around!" The exclamation only made Ben give him a weirder look.

"What the heck you talkin' about." He asked, walking up to him as Johnny hit the sensor. Much to Johnny's horror, Ben just chuckled at the oblivious pair.

"Haha! It's about time!" He said once the door slid shut again.

"What?"


End file.
